UnspeakableGaming
Nathan (born on December 5, 1997) known as UnspeakableGaming or Unspeakable is an American Minecraft YouTuber who uploads videos were he showcase maps, play with friends on other servers, and bunch of challenges and games like Do Not Laughs, Hide N' Seeks, and more. He is currently a member of The Squad with his fellow friends, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy but he and MooseCraft were members of the group called "Proper Productions" that has 3 channels namely ProperIdiots, ProperDummies, and ProperLife. In many of his videos, he uploads with fellow YouTubers MooseCraft, FavreMySabre, 09sharkboy, ItsMeCyclone, ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN and PrestonPlayz. He has also uploaded with Logdotzip and SGC Barbierian, though not as frequently, and he also collaborates with the YouTuber and Minecraft Map Maker, Euclides by reviewing maps he has made for him. He also opened a Google forum page were his fans can submit their maps made for him. He has currently 3 channels which have more than 100k subscribers. He currently has over 3 million subscribers and over a billion total video views. History ''Minecraft Survival Island'' UnspeakableGaming's first series was called Minecraft Survival Island, started on November 17, 2012. The series has 10 episodes, however, the first 5 episodes have become private. He reacted on some of the episodes four years later on the 20th of September, 2016, shortly after he hit 1,000,000 subscribers. Mod and Map Showcases On November 19th, 2012, UnspeakableGaming published his first mod showcase, a TNT mod. Then on the 23rd, he did his first map review of a Sonic the Hedgehog map, made by OfficialCinematic. After this, he reviewed many more maps but not as many mods. However, he did start reviewing more mods in the year after. ''Survival Games'' and Other Series Unspeakable began starting many other series, such as Survival Island, Survival Games, The Land of Minecraft and Hunger Games. He also began playing on servers like Skyward and Hunger Games. But few months after, he comes back and plays some Skywars, Bedward, Murder Mystery and some other games on Hypixel server. He keeps on going back to play those games much often. Top 10s and Things You Didn't Know Unspeakable had done Top 10s or Top 5s before, but from the 12th of August 2015 to the 3rd of May 2016, his channel mostly consisted of them. They still went on afterwards, but other new series like "Minecraft: Daycare" and "Minecraft: Who's Your Daddy" took over, and eventually they stopped altogether. Roleplays and Playing with Other YouTubers After this, Unspeakable began doing roleplays with other YouTubers such as MooseCraft, Ryguyrocky and some other guests. "Minecraft: Daycare" is his most popular roleplay series on his channel. He also has some popular roleplay series such as "Minecraft: Who's Your Daddy" and "Minecraft: FNAF World". He stopped making roleplays as well as his fellow actor in those roleplay series, MooseCraft and changed their content of their channels. Trolling Series UnspeakableGaming and MooseCraft created a new series where they would troll each other in different ways. They started off by doing it in normal Minecraft worlds, then began to do it on individual islands. Now they do troll on popular servers such as Hypixel, sometimes Unspeakable's own server (ArcadeWars) and on his brand new server (CrazyWars) with his fellow owner MooseCraft. They also ran a series called "Minecraft: Troll SMP" with 09sharkboy but it ended with a ton of episodes. Playing with PrestonPlayz From 4 December 2016, Unspeakable began playing maps with PrestonPlayz. They mostly played parkour maps and also started a series of TNT wars, Parkour, and some adventure maps. They also add the other members of The Squad, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy. Second Minecraft Channel On 25 June 2017, Unspeakable made a second Minecraft channel called UnspeakablePlays, where they played Minecraft Pocket Edition with MooseCraft and 09sharkboy. Unspeakable reached another milestone with this channel, hitting 100k subscribers within 24 hours of its creation. He is showcasing maps, mods, add-ons, creations and has a series called "Troll Wars" with MooseCraft, 09sharkboy and ItsMeCyclone and its currently on season 2. Real-life Channel UnspeakableGaming created a YouTube channel called "Unspeakable" way back May 1, 2016, that showcases more video games like GTA, Deip.io, and more. But he uploaded only 9 videos and stopped uploading. And when Moose started creating a real-life channel called "Life of Moose", he decided to change the channel to real-life content in the month of August. Now, he continuously uploading real-life videos 2-3x a week. The Squad Unspeakable and MooseCraft left the Proper Productions and make their own group with fellow friend 09sharkboy called The Squad and created their YouTube channel last 12 September 2017. The 2 members of The Squad, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy, moved to Miami, Florida but Unspeakable left and moved to Houston, Texas. They also created a Minecraft server called [https://thesquadmc.net TheSquadMC] (play.TheSquadMC.net) where Shark livestream first, followed by Unspeakable who livestreamed also with Cyclone. Channel's Series Ended *Minecraft Survival Island *Land of Minecraftia (Season1) *Minecraft: Crazy Craft Modded Survival *Minecraft: Hunger Games Survival *Minecraft: UHC Season 1 *Minecraft: Hunger Games w/ Butter *Minecraft Survival: Unspeakable's Journey *Top 5 Minecraft Kills *Top Minecraft Mods *Minecraft: Top 5's, 10's, 50's *Minecraft: Skyward *Minecraft Story Mode (Season 1) *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! (v1.9 snapshot) *FNAF World - Minecraft Roleplay *Minecraft: Who's Your Daddy? *Minecraft: Crafting Dead *Minecraft: Wizard High *Minecraft: Thing You Didn't Know *Minecraft: Daycare *Minecraft: Stranded *Minecraft: Zombies *Minecraft: Lucky Blocks *Minecraft: Throwback Thursday *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! (v.1.0.0) *Minecraft Arcade was: Factions *Minecraft Survival (w/ MooseCraft) *Minecraft: Trolling SMP Current *Minecraft Island Survival (w/ 09sharboy) Personal life He has a girlfriend named Kayla Conley. He also has cats named Simon and Muffassa. He has a GTR and a Mercedes. His hometown is Houston, Texas and because his family and friend are there, he moved to Houston and left Dallas. Unspeakablegaming.jpg|Unspeakable or Nathan in real-life Unspeakable.jpg|Unspeakable's vlogging channel icon|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwIWAbIeu0xI0ReKWOcw3eg|linktext=Unspeakable channel Unspeakable with Moose.jpg|UnspeakableGaming with MooseCraft CrfTJSJVMAAbNFN.jpg|Unspeakable with his firends and Pewdiepie|link=https://twitter.com/unspeakablegame/status/772318048359292928|linktext=Unspeakable's tweet 17268219_118552115345378_4460705256409399296_n.jpg|Unspeakable with Moose on a Yacht party Nathan Unspeakable on Instagram “INCREDIBLE day of skateboarding These electric bad boys go faster than a wild unspeakable carving through trails at over 25MPH ” • Instagram.png|Skateboarding with friends|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BQojG0IhDeR/?taken-by=unspeakablegaming|linktext=Instagram post Favorites *Favorite colour - Green, obviously *Favorite actor - Vin Diesel *Favorite video game - Minecraft YouTuber Friends *MooseCraft *09sharkboy *ItsMeCyclone *ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN *FavreMySabre *PrestonPlayz *Logdotzip *SGC Barbarian *Ryguyrocky *MangoTango *Jaybull *TheBajanCanadian *Euclides *RagingCyanide *TheFearRaiser Subscriber Milestone *100 subscribers last April 20, 2013 *1k subscribers last May 1, 2013 *10k subscribers last August 26, 2013 *50k subscribers last April 22, 2014 *100k subscribers last November 26, 2014 *250k subscribers last March 22, 2016 *500k subscribers last June 14, 2016 *1M subscribers last September 17, 2016 *2M subscribers last February 27, 2017 *3M subscribers last July 23, 2017 * #UnspeakableTo4M Quotes * "Do you play Minecwaf?" * "I PLAY MINECWAF! * "What's a dude?" * "BIG BOI!" * "What are you tacoin about?" * "Come on mah dude!" * "FLIP!" * "GG!" * "Have a safe and fantastic rest of your day!" (Unspeakable's outro) * "What the flip?!" * "Yo, he’s a hackin' dude!" * "Flippin' Cereal" * "Take a chill pill!" Trivia *His YouTube channel should be "Mr Gaming 1000" but then he decided to delete it and created another YouTube channel "UnspeakableGaming" which his main channel with over 3 million subscribers. *His old Minecraft username is BUTTERBALL911 and changed into UnspeakableGame. *He calls his fans Unspeakable Army with also a hashtag "#UnspeakableArmy". *His quote "what the flip?!" started from PrestonPlayz as Preston's quote "are you flipping cereal?!". *If you added up the subscriber count between Unspeakable's main channel, second Minecraft channel, and his vlogging channel, it is nearly 5 million subscribers. *His most viewed video on his main channel is the Top 5 Craziest Minecraft Seeds with over 10M, where he showcased different kinds of seeds in Minecraft PC. **This video was also a record for his channel for his most likes with over 500,000 likes. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views